


But We Stay The Same

by catnip



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dungeons & Dragons, Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Western, Dirty Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, F/F, Feelings Realization, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Light Bondage, M/M, Memory Loss, Outer Space, Playing video games, Skydiving, Swordplay, Valentine's Day, marriage proposal. of a sort., martial arts for unchaste purposes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 12,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catnip/pseuds/catnip
Summary: Collection of stories done for Flash Fiction February. Featuring friendship fic, team fic, and ship fic. Chapter titles labeled with characters/relationships present for easy browsing, and less tag clutter!
Relationships: Aisha Campbell/Kimberly Hart, Tommy Oliver/Adam Park
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Ground Control to Alpha 5 [Kimberly & Adam]

**Author's Note:**

> Flash Fiction February is a little thing that started on twitter, with the general idea being to write a completed work in 500 words or less each day of the month, inspired by a handy list of prompts. I decided to jump in and give it a try! I'm breaking the rules a bit because a) the intention of this challenge was clearly to write original stories and not fic lol, and b) I am not sticking hard to no more than 500 words, though I don't stray that far from it. I didn't want to upload 29 stories all at once so I'll be doing it in small chunks until the month is done.
> 
> February 1 prompt: Space.

“So…. this is pretty cool. Now that we know we aren’t going to die.”

“Yeah,” Kimberly agreed with a laugh, “guess so.”

It wasn’t often that they got sent away on off-planet business; only the most dire circumstances warranted space travel. And as it usually went, the team had hopped back on their teleportation ride home tired and bruised from their quest. But triumphant.

And, unsurprisingly but no less annoying, Rita and Zedd had a surprise waiting for them upon their return. It was also not much of a surprise that their plan seemed to have been a failure.

The feeling of being ripped out of the teleportation beam had been a uniquely unpleasant and vaguely painful experience.

Finding yourself stranded and floating in the vastness of space? Terrifying.

Factually, Kimberly and Adam knew that their suits would protect them. But it wasn’t until their frantic calls over their communicators were answered that the shared panic began to subside. According to Billy, it seemed like the devious couple had tried to interrupt their travel with a beam of their own, planning on pulling them out of it and transporting them who knew where. But it hadn’t worked - they’d been unable to grab everyone, or to move who they had trapped anywhere. Instead the pair had simply been stranded where they were hit. 

They were still far enough out from Earth that Kimberly had threatened Billy if he told them the exact absurd distance. Surrounded by nothing but indescribable blackness and hundreds of far off pinpoints of unfamiliar light.

It wouldn’t take long to right the damage done and bring them back home. 30 minutes, max. 30 minutes of free floating nothingness. That was fine.

“It’s beautiful, in a way. Creepy too, but…” Kimberly spoke through the communicator, the only way for Adam to hear her out here. She thanked Billy once again for whatever genius had led to the connection their helmets had to their devices so they weren't left both stranded and voiceless.

“Yeah.” Adam’s voice held the same sense of awe and unease she heard in her own. “Pretty humbling. Hard to feel important when you see how small you really are compared to all this,” he said with a strained laugh.

Kimberly fixed her gaze on one lone flicker of light in front of her. It shifted, glowing colors changing in ways she couldn't describe. “We saved a whole world today, but it was just one of like, a billion.” Her voice was soft; as far away as the star. “Way too crazy to think about”

She looked away. It was too overwhelming, somehow. And it seemed like a bad idea to cry in space.

Through it all they had both been gently pinwheeling this way and that, in mostly the same direction, at the mercy of the lack of gravity. But now she noticed that Adam was starting to head off away from her.

“Hey, don’t float away. We need to hold hands. Like otters.”

Adam wanted to ask what otters had to do with anything. But with Kimberly’s hand gripping his tightly it made clicking the communication channel on clunky. And it didn't feel so lonely now, like they needed to fill the silence or go crazy.

So they floated, together. Lost in space and their own thoughts.

When they finally made it back safe and sound to the command center, they both somehow felt a little more grounded. Space therapy. Maybe that was just what you needed after a day of battling alien hordes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sound doesn’t travel in the vacuum of space? not a problem when you have magic helmets and billy around. something something internal microphones.


	2. Waiting Game [Aisha, Adam, Rocky]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February 2 prompt: Time.

They’d all gathered together at the park that Saturday, bright and early. Kim, Billy, and Tommy knew all the best quiet hidden away spots, and they pointed out a few to the other trio before settling down under the shade of some secluded trees.

It had been almost a week since they had all been able to hang out. Between the three with Ranger duties and all the rest of their various real life commitments, it was hard to see everyone at once. So they’d planned to get together early, work out, and then head over to Ernie’s for awhile until something else sparked their interest.

It had been barely 30 minutes before beeping interrupted them.

“This early?” Kimberly said, not trying to hide her disgust.

“I’m sure it’s on purpose…” Billy sighed.

They stepped away, huddling together and speaking into their communicators briefly before offering up apologies to Aisha, Adam, and Rocky. They had to go, but told the other three to stay, and they’d try their best to meet up later. Promise. Then they were gone.

Left behind, the three had shrugged and got back to their routines. But it was half-hearted now.

Deciding to end with some meditation to try and clear their worries, they laid, splayed out and closed eyed in the grass. The sun was warm, and this part of the park was still mostly quiet, the peaceful chirping of birds the perfect thing to to let their minds drift away to. 

But among them, nobody felt relaxed.

“This sucks,” Rocky declared as he gave up the ruse and sat up.

“Yeah,” Adam agreed, letting one eye poke open to glance over at him.

“I just feel so useless, you know? I mean, I get they're Power Rangers and all, so it’s not like they need our help, but….”

“We _know_ ” Aisha muttered back, the heat in her voice quickly dying off with a soft exhale. “Just lay down and chill out. There’s nothing we can do.”

Rocky rolled his eyes but flopped back into the grass. 

They all watched the clouds float by, whispy and shapeless. The ground turned cold and the grass itchy beneath them.

“Do you think they’re ok?” Adam asked into the silence. There wasn’t any way for any of them to know. But it was the question on all of their minds.

Aisha nodded even if it went unseen. “They got this. And hey, there’s no giant monster on the horizon yet, so that’s a good sign, right?”

“Yeah,” Rocky agreed, “they’ll be alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i find the time between the stone canyon trio finding out their new friends are power rangers and when they join the team kind of a fascinating zone, and if i was a less lazy person i’d fill in that gap with a lot of little snippets. only one will have to do for now.


	3. The Power Is Yours [Kimberly, Tommy, Adam]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February 3 prompt: Heart.

“Someone’s gonna get left out though,” Kimberly pointed out, finger wagging in the air for emphasis.

“We won’t tell the others then. Wouldn’t want someone to get their feelings hurt.”

“I sense you aren’t taking this hypothetical scenario seriously, Tommy. Adam, what do you think?”

Adam laughed. “Sounds like it.”

“Whatever. I told you I only watched the show like once, why are we even-”

Stretching out on the sofa and tossing her legs over Tommy’s lap, she cut off his amused complaints. “You’d be Kwame, I guess. Since he’s the leader.”

“Yeah, he’s the one who gets to say the cool catchphrase everytime.” Adam pitched his voice, trying to capture the sound of the character and missing the mark by a mile since it had been so long since he’d actually heard him, “Let our powers combine! Or whatever.”

“Maybe I’ll try that next time we fight,” Tommy snickered. “What’s he do? Besides that.”

“He gets the Earth ring.”

“Sounds boring. Who’s next?”

“Hm. Rocky would be…”

It was only a split second before both Kimberly and Adam decaled “Wheeler!” in unison. They were both very amused by this, and Tommy shook his head, not even bothering to ask.

“But are you Gi or Linka?” Adam questioned her, curling himself up into an even smaller, comfier ball in the Lazy-Boy.

“I don’t really feel like either of them. Maybe Gi? The ocean is cool, and Linka was always kind of… grumpy. But Aisha isn’t grumpy either. I don’t know,” she shrugged. “Anyway, you’re definitely Ma-Ti.”

“What?” Adam looked half offended. “No way.”

“Yes way! Come on.” Kimberly smiled at him, sweetness edged with humor. “Heart? It works. The whole, balanced and sensitive thing. I can see it.”

“That’s so stupid-”

Tommy interrupted with a snap of his fingers. “Is he the one with the monkey?”

“Yeah, he has a monkey. Don’t you want a monkey Adam?”

“ _No_ , I don’t want a monkey. And I don’t want a power as embarrassingly dopey as heart.”

“There’s nothing wrong with being in touch with your feelings.” Kimberly sat up, swinging her legs back to the carpet, looking as stern as she was sincere. “It’s a good thing Adam, it’s a compliment. Like when you write poetry and stuff, that’s totally sweet.” She looked over beside her for backup. “Tommy, tell him it’s fine that he’s in touch with his feelings.”

“Yeah man, sure. Feelings are good.” Kimberly rolled her eyes, smacking him in the chest, but that only made him laugh. “I’m being serious! It’s sweet, like she said.” He nodded with no hint of mocking.

“Thanks,” Adam muttered, face taking on a hint of pink.

He managed to deflect from the double set of eyes on him by starting a debate over who was the better boss, Zordon or Gaia, and from there things spiraled into a truly strange discussion of Captain Planet as a Megazord. But that was, apparently, a perfectly pleasant way to spend an afternoon together after saving the world - reimagine your life as a horrible kids cartoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it has probably been 10 years since i last watched captain planet and i was not about to break such a streak just for a ficlet. don’t take the comparisons too seriously haha


	4. Birds of a Feather Fall Together [Tommy centric, ft everyone]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February 4 prompt: Sky.

Kimberly had been easier to convince than he expected. She'd asked a few questions, asked about his experiences, and then she agreed. An enthusiastic jump with both feet in. It had been one of many reasons he'd known she was the girl for him.

Jason and Zack were a predictable slam dunk. At the first suggestion they were in. Fellow adrenaline junkies.

Trini, Trini he never managed to convince. But that was okay. She might have conquered her fear in some ways, but no one went from the rock wall straight to climbing Everest. He didn't push; but always let her know she was welcome if she ever felt ready.

Billy took the most work, though ‘work’ felt like too strong a word. Most of it he did on his own. Research into statistics and safety measures and all sorts of things that were outside what Tommy could offer. Knowledge was power. 

But really, for all of them, there was one thing that made it an easy choice. They were all gonna go together, as a team. Same as always. Even Trini would be there waiting for them on the ground.

And hey, if anything went wrong, they always had teleporters. They could worry about the consequences after.

They didn’t go often. Skydiving wasn’t exactly cheap - even with the connections Tommy had managed to make. And free time wasn’t something they had in a big supply. But when they did? It was fun. 

Freeing.

And then things changed. Though Tommy was surprised at how little they did, in truth. It felt like Aisha, Rocky, and Adam had always been there, somehow. There was no bridge to gap or awkward growing pains to mediate.

But then other times an offhand comment would have three sets of confused, eager eyes on them. Looking for an explanation. A story.

And they were still just as eager stepping out of the car at the hanger site. Ready for their first jump.

Some things changed. Some things stayed the same. Tommy was grateful, most days, for both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how can simple “Teens” have enough disposable income (and time) to skydive enough that they can compete in a charity competition and win flawlessly? who can say. but that scene where they all hold hands in a circle….. worth how little sense it makes


	5. All Is Fun in Love and War [Adam/Tommy]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February 5 prompt: Challenge.

Tommy had been here a thousand times before.

Laid flat, a mat that never quite stopped smelling of sweat no matter how many times you wiped it down sticking to his arms. Wind knocked out of him.

He gave as good as he got, but you didn’t win every fight.

It certainly felt new this time, though.

Things between them were still fresh. A little awkward, but a lot perfect. A lot of adjustments that didn’t really feel like it at all. Like it should have been this way for a long time.

A lot of pressed lip, late night fumbling to make up for stupidly wasted time. 

Strong legs and hips pinned him down, Adam using his full weight to his advantage to keep him there. A forearm only lightly brushed the skin of his throat; a symbolic gesture, only a reminder since this was no real fight. _I got you here and I could keep you that way if I wanted._

He looked down at Tommy, wild eyed with adrenaline. He was sweaty, hair turned a mess without its usual bandana to keep it in place. 

Soft pants of breath from the exertion of his win made Tommy’s ears burn.

They were surrounded by other people. Talking, laughing. Tommy was acutely aware of how they were very much not alone. But all he could really hear was that.

He licked his lips; looked at Adam’s.

“Think I’m done for today. You?”

Adam shifted his hold, angle of his hips tilting the smallest measure. But Tommy certainly felt every millimeter of it. Jerk.

“Don’t tell me you’re a sore loser all of a sudden,” he said, voice full flushed with amusement and - something else.

“Who says I lost? Think I’m still gonna come out on top in the end.”

Tommy watched as smug turned to surprise to red tinged heat across Adam’s face, his own grinning with satisfaction. And then he was freed, Adam up and already off to gather up his gym bag.

“Don’t get cocky. I mean-” Adam fumbled over his choice of words, and Tommy laughed.

Slung an arm over his shoulder and pulled him as close as he could in such a public place, mouth close to his ear.

“It’s alright. I know you don’t mean it,” he teased.

“Whatever.” A gentle elbow shoved him in the chest and pushed him away, Adam making a break for the door. A smirk back on his face.

Tommy enjoyed watching him go for a few seconds before chasing after him.


	6. The Royal We [Kimberly/Aisha, Adam/Tommy]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February 6 prompt: Oath.

Kimberly had always known that marrying for love was never her destiny. She had no dreams of fairytale weddings. No girlish fantasies of standing at the altar in the Royal Cathedral and looking into the eyes of the one she’d call her soulmate. 

She only had her parents, civil but clearly miserable in their own arranged marriage, and her sense of duty that had been drilled into her from a young age. She was the future Queen. Her only love was to be her Kingdom and its subjects.

With whispers of war on the horizon, things had moved swiftly. Alliances needed to be forged and reforged. Lines needed to be drawn. And nobility, as always, saw no better way to ensure that than through marriage. 

A part of her had been bitter that it had happened so soon; her parents, Gods willing, would rule still for many years to come. Must she already be tied down? But no amount of reason, or pleading, would have halted the inevitable. And so she sat through the meetings and faux friendly dinners, staring across the table at the man who would be her husband with a practiced smile. And she held her tongue. Publicly. 

“He hasn’t tried to corner me and grope me yet, so I suppose that’s a good sign,” she said with a bitter tongue as she brushed out her hair. In the vanity mirror she could see Aisha, her personal royal guard, behind her. 

“If he does, he’ll have to deal with me.”

“As always, you are my champion,” and with a smile she tilted her head as Aisha laid a kiss upon her cheek. 

Not marrying for love didn’t mean you wouldn’t find it.

But, as far as arrangements went, it certainly could have been worse. Adam was nice. Cute in his own way, quiet but funny, respectful. He seemed to be the kind of Prince that lived in stories rather than the real ones she had grown up around. And he seemed as resigned as her to his place in the grand scheme of politics; a pawn. 

It had been strangely comforting, laying next to him in bed on their wedding night, doing nothing but swapping horror stories and sharing the crushing weight of expectations. 

And the thing that had worried her most, caused the most pain in the late hours when she was alone and could freely feel it, had been nothing to him - Kimberly had confessed to him iron faced and terror hearted, hoping that the kind of man he was and the kindness he held was not a lie. He had been surprised. And then he had teased her about what a cliche it was, a princess falling for her knight. The silly stuff that commoners gossiped about in their taverns and marketplaces.

It was very gratifying then to sit in her private gardens one sunny day, book in her lap, Aisha standing at her side, and watch Adam speak to the guard he had been assigned that day. He had no official one yet, only a rotating lot to make sure he was accompanied at certain times the same as her. So she made a note in her head to speak to Aisha that night about this one. Tommy. She knew him well and liked him. And the way he smiled at every word Adam said….

Maybe life could be a little bit like a silly fairytale, sometimes. Maybe they’d be lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is less of a story and more a setup pitch for a story that would be super cliche and trope-y but i would love anyway, but will never write cause that’s so much work. who can resist a good “nobles burdened by duty falling in love in places they shouldn’t” AU…. not this girl.


	7. The Joy of Painting [Kimberly, Adam, Tommy, implied Adam/Tommy]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February 7 prompt: Inspiration.

“ _Stop_ moving.”

“It’s not my fault! Tell him to stop poking me!”

“Me? Nope. Not me.”

“Are you two 12?”

“Kind of feel like it, wearing this big pirate hat. Feel like I’m ready to go trick or treating.”

“At least you got a hat. This eyepatch itches.”

“Here, you can have it then-”

“No, he _can’t_ -”

“-there. Looks sexy on you.”

“Sexy?”

“Yeah baby, shiver my timbers.”

Adam, who had at least been trying to keep holding his pose, let his arms slip from his hips as he dissolved into laughter. Tommy’s grin only widened; he seemed very pleased at this victory. 

Kim put her pencil down with a sigh. Asking them to be her sketch models had been a mistake. Or maybe the bottle of wine they’d popped open before starting had been. 

At least there was still more left so the afternoon wouldn’t be a total waste.


	8. Let Them See That Fancy Footwork [Kat, Adam, Tanya]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February 8 prompt: Weapon.

As a general rule, weapons were often not a first resort. First, you punched. Then, you kicked. And if that didn’t work? You tried again, but harder this time. Then you pulled out the axe or the gun or the dagger and hoped that worked. 

Sometimes a cannon. 

The swords though, that was something new. Interesting. At least to Adam. And, to his surprise, Kat. 

They were fortunate to find one local community center had free fencing classes. It was only about a month’s worth, and fencing wasn’t exactly real sword fighting, but it was enough to learn the basics they needed; proper technique, footwork, making the sword a comfortable extension of yourself instead of an unnerving giant sharp thing that you might accidentally cut yourself with. From there they could do their own thing.

Tanya watched them sometimes, if they practiced in Kat’s backyard instead of the park.

(They had finally found the one thing Ernie wouldn’t let them do in the juice bar. Even if fencing swords weren’t exactly lethal, he’d drawn the line.)

“Do you want to take low, or high?”

Kat _hm’d_ , mouth twisting in thought. “I suppose it doesn’t really matter. High? Since I’m a little bit taller.” Her smile was quickly apologetic. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Adam shrugged, unbothered. “You said it nicer than a lot of people have. Okay. Let’s try it.”

A cut to the throat, and a cut to the knee, simultaneously - that was the idea. Of course, the monsters they fought didn’t always exactly have either, but the general area was the goal. Then into a roll, and both would go for the feet.

The coat rack Adam had found and snuck out of his attic hadn’t stood a chance. 

“Pretty good guys,” Tanya called from her spot in a patio chair, “but you still look a little nervous on your rolls.”

“Yeah,” Kat agreed, swiping stray hairs from her face, “I have the technique down, but…”

“It’s hard not to imagine accidentally slicing your own head off?” Adam offered with a grin.

Kat laughed. “Something like that.”

“Why don’t you guys practice that for awhile? I’ll go in and start some lunch, then you can take a break and try again after.”

So that’s what they did. And the next time Mondo sent a monster menacing, they’d be ready.

They’d have to start coming up with code names.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> brought to you by the cool team up moves kat and adam do in fights ocassionally, and that i just think their underrated friendship is neat. also the fact that fencing is sexy. technically they use batons and not swords in show, but in the not-kid-friendly world they can have sharp blades, darn it. and i think kat and adam are actually the exact same height lol but i wrote it and will just stick with it.
> 
> title modified from fancy footwork by chromeo which is absolutely not about swords, but i got it stuck in my head and couldn't get it out.


	9. Chocolate Kisses [Adam/Tommy]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February 9 prompt: Food. Exceptionally vague allusions to homophobia, much outweighed by the soft and the fluffy. I don't find it heavy enough to warrant a tagging but mention it here just in case :)

“I apologize for forgetting your giant leaf fan, sir.”

Tommy spoke with an air of faux seriousness, and Adam had to chew the chocolate that was placed in his mouth through a chuckle. 

As far as Valentine’s Days went, it wasn’t one that anyone else would rate as exciting. The expected monster attack had come and gone. A holiday was a day no villain could pass up. They’d won, and that was all the thought Adam would spare for it. It hadn’t been a fun one. But with that out of the way they were free to celebrate their own way. And that meant spending the whole weekend holed up in Tommy’s house, enjoying the fact that his parents had decided to go on a romantic getaway of their own.

Pants off, bedroom door open. It might not have seemed like much. But it felt good. A taste of a special kind of freedom.

Adam had laughed when Tommy had taken a giant heart shaped box of chocolates out of his closet, presenting them with a cheshire smirk. And he had laughed when Tommy told him to lay back and he’d feed him some. But then he had arranged the pillows and all but pushed Adam down, telling him to relax. So, he did. Stretched out, propped up, box resting on his stomach. Tommy sat crossed-leg next to him as they traded comfortable conversation about nothing that mattered.

“Those ones with the whole cherry inside, yay or nay?”

“Nay.”

“Alright. What else is there…” Tommy picked the box top back up, studying the handy map each one provided on the inside. 

Adam watched him. Watched his gaze wander over it. Taking a little too long, looking without really seeing. 

“Something on your mind?” He asked quietly. He already knew that there was. But it was important to give Tommy the space to say it, or keep it until he was ready. 

“We’ll do it right one day, you know?” Tommy sat the lid down with a dull cardboard _thump_ , looking at Adam with earnest eyes. 

It was a lot, sometimes, to be the center of that kind of genuine attention and realize it was all for him. Could still give his brain an electric shiver; but in the best way. “Yeah. I know.”

“I mean it,” he said with conviction heavy in his voice, “we’ll find the time away from everything, and I’ll save up. We can go somewhere fancy. Dress up. The whole thing. And it’ll be…. who cares what anyone would think, right?”

“That sounds nice,” Adam agreed, lightly. He could see thoughts unsaid still swirling in Tommy’s head as he looked away. “But this is nice too.”

The snort Tommy gave at that was loud. But he shook his head, quickly correcting his attitude. “I mean, it is. Cause it’s always nice to spend time with you, no matter what we’re doing. But you deserve something better. Wanna show you off, you know.”

It wasn’t said as a joke, or a line. Only with fervent sincerity and a kind of tenderness that made every bit of Adam flush. A straight kick to the heart that sent it crawling up this throat. 

He set the box aside, carefully. Shifted up onto his knees so they could be face to face. “I’d love that. But I love this just as much. Don’t get all caught up in that stuff, cause I’m happy when it’s just you and me. Doesn’t have to be seen to mean something.”

Tommy’s eyes searched his, looking for reassurance, and Adam held them. Let him find it.

“Yeah. You’re right.”

Letting himself half spill into Tommy’s lap, Adam kissed him. He put his hands to rest on his shoulders to keep himself balanced; keep them connected. It was only a light peck, soft and sweet. But not sweet enough.

Adam hummed a thoughtful note to himself as he pulled away. Plucking a chocolate from the box beside them, he popped it into Tommy’s mouth. And held back a grin as his fingers were near nipped as he did.

The kiss after that was just right. Sticky sweet with caramel and something much more heady. 

“Wanna go make out in the kitchen just because we can?”

Tommy’s grin was sly, and Adam was glad to see it. “Oh hell yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a v-day fic not on actual valentines day? what can i say, inspiration comes as it wants. my first pass at this idea featured a monster that dunked on all the rangers in various awful ways about their love lives (or lack of) which would transition into alone time talks, but that was too much to crunch down in a satisfying way. i might go over 500 words with these things, but im trying not to go TOO over…. haha. but i tried to keep what elements of that idea i could. 
> 
> the “weekend alone to get a taste of domestic life together (if only we could afford our own damn place)” is also an idea near and dear to my heart and i hope one day to make it its own Thing.


	10. Hunting in the Dark [Kimberly/Aisha, Adam/Tommy]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February 10 prompt: Creature.

They had gone into the graveyard prepped and ready for two ghouls. It wasn’t the kind of job that required a team-up, but with all of them in the same place, it didn’t hurt any to work together.

“Not a ghoul!” Aisha called out into the night as she stood over the now-prone form of Adam on the ground. She spared him a quick glance to make sure he was only temporarily paralyzed from the ghast’s scent before turning her eyes back to the cemetery. She adjusted the shotgun in her hand until the weight of it felt just right. 

The only prep you needed for this kind of fight. 

“Adam! You alright?”

Aisha barely stopped herself from rolling her eyes as Tommy’s voice sounded from his hiding spot further into the overgrown rows. “Locked up, but I got him. Keep your focus loverboy.”

She couldn’t exactly be sure, but she was pretty certain some colorful grumbling directed at her followed. Along with a giggle from Kimberly somewhere to her left.

It didn’t take long for the ghast, and the ghoul, to show themselves again. Forced into a graveyard where the freshest flesh was long past even their generous idea of an expiration date, hunger drove them to be desperate. The prospect of an easy meal couldn’t be ignored.

Aisha held her ground, and her breath. With two coming at once she wasn’t trying for perfect shots; she only needed to slow them down enough for Tommy and Kimberly to make theirs. 

Blood, fetid and black, splattered at her feet. And all over Adam’s shoes. The two monstrous bodies slumped onto the ground in front of her. They’d be sludge themselves by morning.

Aisha exhaled. And let the tremor in her hands finally shake itself out. 

It was only another minute before the paralytic in Adam’s system wore off, Tommy fussing over him the whole time. It didn’t feel great, having all your muscles come back online all at once. But it wasn’t anything that some stretching and rest couldn’t fix. They'd all had worse. Had the scars to prove it.

He sat up, letting out a long groan and rolling his shoulders. Tommy stayed crouched beside him with a hand on the small of his back. “Sorry guys,” even his apology came a little heavy, tongue still slow, “I fucked that up.”

“It’s alright. Would have been one of us no matter what, you just got the short stick this time.” Kimberly smiled. “And hey, having a bit of bait on the ground worked out in our favor.”

Adam chuckled, tossing back without any heat, “Glad I could still be useful.”

Shoving the ghast with the tip of her gun until it flopped over, she frowned as she studied the creature. “I’ve never seen ones this wasted. Might have died on their own if we hadn’t found out about them.” 

“Makes you wonder how they got here in the first place.” Tommy’s voice was grim. It echoed how all of them felt. Everything about this was off.

“Stick around for a few days? Just to make sure nothing else is up.”

Everyone agreed with Aisha. It was probably nothing - but in this business, probably was not good enough. Kimberly tossed her a quick wink; a little token of appreciation for a job well done that night.

The three of them set about dragging the monsters into cover, not wanting to chance that their gunshots had not gone unnoticed and cops or snoopers came by before the bodies liquified. Adam took the time to get his legs back under him. And try to wipe off as much of the putrid gunk from his shoes as he could. With the job done it was back to the motel for showers, take-out leftovers, and rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little bit of supernatural, a little bit of d&d, a little nonsense, mix it together and enjoy a monster AU. always a good time.


	11. Hidden Track [Adam & Skull]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February 11 prompt: Music

At the time, Adam thought he had been far enough away that it was safe. Had hoped; there hadn’t exactly been the time to hang back or duck behind a bush to morph.

Skull, to his credit, kept the secret to himself for over two weeks.

( _”So….” Skull drew out the word like he was trying to go for casual and failing, eyebrows raised, “fight any good monsters lately?”_

_Adam twisted on the piano bench to look at him, thrown by the question. “What?”_

_‘Ya know, monsters. Aliens. Whatever you guys call ‘em.”_

_The bemused grin that tipped the corner of his mouth quickly fell into a tight line when he realized Skull was being completely serious. Oh shit._ )

And even more to his credit, he continued to act like he didn’t have a clue. He hadn’t even told Bulk. The two maintained their distant, mostly antagonistic friendship, publicly. The only time it came up was when they were alone at piano lessons.

( _It had been a long and sometimes awkward conversation after that, explaining everything. Adam felt the need to apologize now for all the times Bulk and Skull had ended up making fools of themselves in their quest to find out who the Power Rangers were - and they had been standing right there the whole time, playing dumb._

_Skull never explicitly asked who the others on his team were, and Adam never named names, the obvious going unspoken. A comfortable layer of plausible deniability._

_“You shithead,” Skull had said. But it was with a sharp laugh and shove to the side of Adam’s head._ )

He usually asked for a play-by-play of whatever fight had been the most interesting since their last lesson. Adam found it was surprisingly enjoyable, having someone else to tell the crazy shit that had become his ordinary. And sometimes the outside perspective was a little sobering.

But today Adam didn’t feel much like talking. 

“Wow, you look like shit.”

“Thanks.”

Skull stared at him expectantly as Adam sat down and arranged his practice book on the piano stand. “So?”

“There was a fight. It sucked. I died, sort of. Magical suspended animation. But I got better, and we won. The end. Can we play now?”

Adam knew he was being unkind, deadpan anger in his voice wasted on someone who hadn’t done anything to him. But he was tired, and his headache hadn’t gone away yet. And maybe deep down he was still a little freaked out. But he didn’t want to think about it.

“You _what?_ ” Skull’s voice hit a shrill note that had Adam wincing. “Shouldn’t you be- I dunno, what do you even do for that? Take a nap?”

“Look, I just want to play, okay? It’s not a big deal. Can we just….” His voice went quiet, like he was admitting something secret. An unwelcome confession. “I just want to do something normal.” 

Skull studied him, almost comically narrow-eyed and critical. A loud pop from his chewing gum echoed in the room.

“Yeah, alright.”

It was probably Adam’s worst session to date, more wrong notes hit than right. And Skull was a ballbuster about each one. But he still went home feeling better than when he came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you CAN'T expect me to believe that in instrument of destruction there is any way skull would have missed adam running down that path and morphing.... c'mon.... i think it's much more fun and gives them a cute little friendship beat this way, anyway :p


	12. I Keep It Close [Kimberly]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February 12 prompt: Old.

It was nice, having a dorm room to herself. Even if it kind of smelled like old cardboard and too much Pine-Sol. And it wasn’t exactly homey, everything somehow still too dark even with the curtains open and the lights on. Somehow a little too cold despite the warm weather. 

But she could fix that.

With all the boring things like clothes and books put away, Kimberly turned to decorating. She’d carefully taken down her posters and magazine clippings from her room, packing them away. Wrapped her framed pictures and trophies and glass knick-knacks with too much paper and bubble wrap, just in case. Everything organized and arranged like a puzzle so it could all fit completely in one box; she hadn’t been able to bring too many, been told only pack the necessities on her cross-country move.

She took her time. Re-read every paper, flipped through every yearbook. Recalled every moment now long gone but forever caught in a snapshot. Arranged things just so, and then just so again, trying to make her limited desk and shelf space look right. It was dark outside before she was almost done.

These last ones she had taken just before she left. A polaroid shot with each of her friends. A neat stack of smiling faces and final hugs. Each one she stuck to the wall above her headboard, scattered to cover the space.

It felt right, sitting back on her bed and having them looking back at her. Felt bittersweet, too.

“Miss you guys.”

She let the loneliness linger, for just a moment, before kissing her fingers and tapping them to the wall; then she turned away from them. She knew she’d see them again. Once a ranger, always a ranger.


	13. Handyman [Adam/Tommy]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February 13 prompt: New.

When Tommy left for class, Adam was camped out on the living room floor, bookshelf parts freshly scattered around him and ready for assembly.

When Tommy came back, he was still there. 

The only difference he could see was now, Adam was sprawled out on the carpet on his back, holding up at the giant folded-out set of instructions the shelf came with above him. 

“So….”

“Don’t say anything,” Adam said, still staring holes into the paper. Saying he sounded frustrated was probably under selling things. 

Tommy did as told for the moment and quietly observed the not-so-controlled chaos on the floor as he stripped off his bag and jacket. They’d picked up the cheap set of shelves so they could have somewhere to pile their now combined collection of games, tapes, CDs, books; one of many recent purchases to try and spruce up their new apartment. It did look like some things had been put together but then discarded to the side for reasons Tommy couldn’t discern. 

Pushing a few of the boards aside to make room, Tommy settled himself down on the floor next to Adam. “Need some help?” He made sure to sound as non-judgemental as possible.

With a sigh that was more shoulders than sound, Adam let go of the instruction sheet. It gently floated down, landing half on his face and half on the floor; he seemed content to let it stay there, arms falling to his sides. Tommy plucked it off of him with a tiny grin.

_Cute_ is what he thought to himself. But he wisely kept his mouth shut.

“I’ve built plenty of stuff before. I helped Billy build all kinds of things way more complicated than this.” Adam sounded half defensive, half defeated, and Tommy had to keep his face further in check as he spoke. “I thought I was almost done with it, but then it turned out I had done it all wrong, and when I tried again it still didn’t make sense.”

Tommy looked over the instructions. He raised an eyebrow as he read them. “Probably because it _doesn’t_ make sense. I’ve never seen directions with so many spelling errors. Not to mention these weird sentences….” It looked like everything had been run through a game of telephone and come out the other side half nonsense before being written down.

“But there’s pictures,” Adam said with a fresh bloom of frustration. As if there was no excuse for this failure. 

Perfectionism meets anxiety meets self worth tied way too tightly to perceived accomplishments. Tommy was very familiar with this particular emotional cocktail. 

“Come on,” he sat the paper aside with a purposely loud _smack_ , “let’s both take a break and eat something. Then we can look at it with fresh eyes.”

“I’ve been on a break already for like, 15 minutes.”

“It’s not a break if you keep thinking about it. I’m hungry, so at least come keep me company.” Tommy grabbed his hand, giving his arm a little silly shake. And his fingers a tight squeeze.

When all was said and done, it still took an hour to put the stupid thing together. But once it was, and once it was haphazardly shoved full of all their junk, things did feel a tiny bit more like home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can consider this as fitting in with my little _And When I See You, Every Morning, Every Night _apartment universe, though it stands fine on its own. what can i say, ill never get enough pointless boring domesticity.__


	14. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun [Kat & Tanya]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February 14 prompt: City.

They had both put on their best little black dress. Hair up, makeup on.

Too bad the bar was dead.

"Maybe going out on a Wednesday night wasn't the best choice," Kat said in an attempt at levity, smile pinched.

"Seems like it. A swing and a miss," Tanya replied with not-so-amused sarcasm, stirring her drink with the tiny decorative umbrella it had come with. She hadn't taken an actual sip in minutes; they both agreed it tasted awful. 

So far, their attempt at a girls night out wasn't going so well.

It had been almost two months since they'd been unceremoniously kicked out of the Rangers. All of them tried not to think of it like that - their time had come, and it wasn't about them but about what would be best for the safety of the planet. But all of them were still quietly nursing their own wounds over it. And going back to a "civilian" life had been difficult.

Pushing her glass across the table to Tanya, Kat sighed, "Guess we aren't so good at this whole normal thing yet, huh?"

"Nope," Tanya shook her head. And took a long swig from Kat's drink. "But we'll get there. Probably." And that at least was said with an actual bit of humor.


	15. A Trouble Shared [Adam & Tommy]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February 15 prompt: Desert.

Tommy looked out over a vast tanned expanse of nothing. A small breeze rustled the sparse scrub brush that grew across the plains, the only activity it seemed for miles. Not even a bird to be seen in the sky.

He leaned against the rocky barrier before him; a sort of natural balcony tucked away at one side of the plateau the Command Center sat on. The stone was hot against his palms even with the gloves, but he didn't mind it.

The sound of the main door opening traveled to him on the wind, along with the step of familiar boots. He needed a new hiding spot.

Adam stepped up beside him. Relaxed, arms crossing to lean against the top of the wall. He looked out across the same desert, squinting slightly. Tommy wondered what he saw. Probably something a lot more poetic than just endless brown.

"Rocky already went home. Billy says Kat's arm won't need a cast if she stays in the med bed for a few hours, so she's already told her mom she's staying with Tanya tonight." He spoke in a factual, detached way. A Ranger checking in.

Tommy guessed that wasn't the only thing he'd come out here to say.

"Alright. Sounds good."

A few quiet moments passed before Adam spoke again. "You did your best."

There, now, was the earnestness in his words, as expected. Tommy scowled at a half dead tree far off. "Yeah? Tell that to Rocky and Kat."

"I don't have to, because I know they feel the same."

Adam tilted his head to look at Tommy, like he was waiting. For a rebuff, or a confession, or something. But Tommy wasn't in the mood for any talking, so Adam went on.

"Doing your best doesn't mean doing it perfectly. It means taking what you've got, taking what you're given, and making what you can out of it." Adam's words were full of palpable conviction, a confidence Tommy felt he wasn’t owed right now. "If you're dealt a bad hand, it won't always be foolproof. But we _did_ win."

"We did," Tommy replied, wishing he could sound as convinced as Adam of how much of a win it really was.

"You're a good leader, Tommy. And we're all a team. Thick or thin."

"Thanks Adam."

Adam nodded, and left it at that. Tommy wasn't quite ready to face going back inside, and the silence didn't seem to bother Adam, so they stayed, heat of the sun on their backs and the unchanging desert before them.


	16. It's the Little Things [Adam/Tommy preship]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February 16 prompt: Mountain.

It didn’t come to him in some grand revelation. No dramatic epiphany like you'd find in a TV show, or a poignant moment shared between them that drew out the truth.

"Where the heck…" Tommy uselessly shoved his papers and notebooks around for the third time, muttering under his breath. It had to be there _somewhere_.

"What _are_ you looking for?" Tanya asked, unimpressed as she pushed away a few stray papers that slid into her workspace.

Tommy ducked his head under the table. Nothing on the floor. "I'm looking for my stupid textbook. Apparently it's gotten up and walked away. Or…."

Tommy froze the moment he'd spoken, a grim realization coming to him. 

"Oh no." Tanya seemed to follow his trail of thought, sounding equal parts annoyed and wary. "You don't think….?"

"Why is Tommy under the table? And why do you look like you just saw a ghost?"

Adam slid back into his chair at the table, the stack of books and papers in his arms dropping with a loud thud onto the tabletop. It rattled Tommy's teeth and he straightened himself back up in his seat.

"My book is missing, so we might have a Chemistry 101 monster on our hands soon."

"What?" Adam laughed a little. "It's not missing. It's right here." He shoved aside the top half of his stack, revealing the glossy cover of Tommy's textbook.

"Well, that's a relief," Tanya said, going back to her own work now that an apparent crisis wasn’t on the horizon.

"Yeah,” Tommy agreed, but he looked at Adam, confusion creased between his brows. “But what'd you take it for?"

"I had to copy some stuff for my project." As Adam spoke he carefully dug the book out, trying to not topple the rest of the pile in the process. "So I figured I'd go ahead and copy the chapters you mentioned you were studying, since I know you do that to hand write notes on them. Two birds one stone, you know?"

Adam held out the book, not paying Tommy any mind as he slowly took it. He shuffled his collection around more, trying to spread it out in his limited space and organize everything to his liking. "It took longer than I thought it would cause the person in front of me was making like, 100 copies of something. Sorry."

Tommy's arm hung where it was, clutching the textbook in hand tightly. Frozen again.

"It was chapters 7 and 8 right? If that's wrong I can go back and do the right ones."

He offered over the stack of copies now. Each chapter stapled together like a little mini-book, just the way Tommy always did it. 

Tommy stared dumbly at them. Then at Adam.

"What? " Adam looked back at him, noting Tommy's reaction now with a puzzled frown.

Tommy tried to get himself to respond. A _thank you_ or a _wow_ or a _how did you even remember I did that?_ but his brain acted like it had forgotten how to form words. There was only the sudden heavy thrum of his pulse echoing around in there, too loud. The rush of blood felt like it flooded the inside his skull, spilling out through the rest of him in a flutter. 

The tips of his fingers tingled. 

"Earth to Tommy, hello?"

Tanya's voice cut through the sudden flood of mess in his head enough to bring things back into focus. Adam was still staring at him, still holding out the papers he had made for him. Looking self-conscious now.

"Uh, sorry. I was just thinking… yeah, that's right. Thanks man."

He took the papers. Sat the textbook aside. Started to flip through the pages like he was looking them over, though his eyes didn't pick up a single word. He wondered if his hands were actually shaking or if it only felt like they were.

"No prob."

There was no grand revelation. But as he glanced out of the corner of his eye, watching Adam as he flipped open a notebook and propped his head lazily in his palm, Tommy felt like somehow... everything had changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you look at the prompt and then look at this, you are going to be wondering WHAT the heck is the connection… and i don't blame you haha. when i saw the word 'mountain' my first thought was a line from a good charlotte song of the same name. that i probably hadn’t listened to in 10 years before now. why? your guess is as good as mine. but, im a huge sucker for the cliche “small moment when a character realizes they are head over heels” and if i write 3000 different versions over time, well, dont be surprised!


	17. BFFs [Kimberly & Aisha]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February 17 prompt: Mood.

"One for you," Kimberly placed the mood ring in Aisha's waiting palm, "and one for me."

Aisha looked it over before sliding it on her finger. This one had the word _Best_ written over part of it in a silver flowy script, a match to Kim's _Friends_.

"Look at that. We're both feeling 'content'." Kim said, pointing to the cardboard chart the rings had come with.

Aisha smiled. "Sounds about right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tinkered with this to try and make it into something longer, but.... it felt just right the way it was :)


	18. Dress For the Job You Want [Adam/Tommy]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February 18 prompt: Color.

It was their first official date night since leaving the team. It wasn't much of one - just a movie, maybe something quick and greasy afterward. Just an excuse to get out of the house. They had a lot more free time now, for better or worse.

Tommy was technically early. He'd been too antsy to waste more time sitting around his house doing nothing. But despite that, Adam was already waiting for him when he pulled into the driveway, sitting there on the steps of his porch. His legs stretched out and feet rocking side to side on the heels. Wearing a red t-shirt.

It wasn't like they all _never_ wore different colors. It was (had been) just. Easier not to. It was a thing. They all realized it was a thing. But you sort of just accepted it as part of the whole package.

Tommy glanced down at his own outfit. White t-shirt, red plaid button-up. Old habits.

Since they had time to kill, he climbed out of the car and went to Adam before he could come to him. Stopped at his feet, giving one sneaker a gentle nudge with his boot.

"Already out here waiting, you wanted to see me that bad huh?"

Adam looked up at him with a blank face and a shrug. "Had nothing better to do."

"Ouch!" Tommy put one hand over his heart as he laughed. "I see how it is."

Adam's facade dropped with his delivery of the joke, a crooked grin replacing it. Tommy enjoyed the way the freckles scattered along his cheeks scrunched up when he smiled.

"You look good. Red suits you." He hoped it sounded like the compliment that it was, and not some deeper commentary on the current state of their Rangerless lives. No need to spoil the mood.

"Yeah, I always hoped it would," his words were light as he spoke, as if it was still a joke, but his grin had softened at the compliment. "I'm lucky you agreed."

Hoped. Agreed. Past tense. It took Tommy a moment to realize Adam was talking about him - them. 

He shoved his hands in his pockets, giving Adam's foot another push. "You're a sap." 

Adam laughed. "Guess so. Come on," he held out a hand, "help me up, cause I think my butt fell asleep from sitting here so long."

"Hm. I could definitely help with that."

"Nevermind, I can help myself, thanks."

Adam made like he was going to pull his hand back, but Tommy grabbed it, helping to pull him up onto his feet. As they walked to his car - Tommy quick to give Adam's ass a smack as he walked past him, public front lawn and his boyfriend's ire be damned - he had to say he felt pretty lucky too.


	19. All Tied Up [Adam/Tommy]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February 19 prompt: Senses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE BE SMUT.... of a sort. Very very vague implied smut.

It felt like he was burning up. 

Entire body too hot, every inch of him flushed. Every touch pressed firm to his skin only added to the fire, a sudden flare each time, and he never knew where to expect it next. Couldn’t guard himself against it. He twisted and squirmed, trapped with no way to find an escape from the attention.

It felt like he couldn’t stop shivering. 

Muscles jerking and nerves sparking. A twitch every time stray hair brushed against him, long before lips or fingers ever found him. A tease, anticipation that kept him coiled tight. It felt like he needed it, that touch, to stop the way he shook. He shifted and stretched, trying to reach with what parts of himself he could to find it.

A kiss pressed against the hollow of his throat and a voice, warm and sweet, tickled his ear. “Alright?”

He nodded. Wiggled his fingers in their bindings at the head of the bed to show he was still comfortable. Stared at the darkness the blindfold cast over his vision, imagining in his mind’s eye how Tommy might look at that moment. “Alright.”

“Good.”

Another kiss against his jaw. His shoulder. His chest. His stomach.

Adam arched, legs spreading wider and arms pulling against their bindings, as brown hair drifted again against the sensitive skin on his inner thigh. Maybe this was what spontaneous combustion felt like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what can i say, i listened to crash by MACKandgold too many times in a row and felt inspired. but im still working my way up to True Smut, so…. maybe one day this idea will get the proper treatment it deserves 0:)


	20. First Comes Love, Then Comes... [Adam/Tommy]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February 20 prompt: Future.

Tommy scooped up the plastic bag as soon as it was packed, taking a few swipes of his fingers to actually grab the handle. He was too busy glancing over toward the store entrance to pay attention.

"Hey, you got a quarter?"

"Uh, yeah I think I saw one," Adam replied, half distracted as he handed over a handful of bills to the cashier, "let me look."

He waited until he got back his change - no quarters - and fished around in his wallet while he put it all away. "Here. But why do you-" 

As he held the quarter out to Tommy, he followed his gaze to see what had caught his attention. "Oh no."

Tommy turned back to him with a grin, snatching the coin from his fingers before he could change his mind. "Thanks!"

Then he was off, power walking away like a grandma at the mall. Adam sighed and said a quick thanks to the cashier before following. 

The front of the store, like most, was lined with an array of different coin vending machines to entice small children to beg their parents for spare change. Or children at heart to beg their boyfriends. There were all the usual types filled with candies, stickers, and cheap plastic figures. And one giant brown chicken.

A giant chicken that, once you put in the quarter and turned the knob, would spin around and cluck as it "laid" an egg that contained your prize.

"Are you really going to do this?"

"Hell yeah I am. My parents never let me do these things when I was a kid man, they said it was a waste."

"Well…." Adam half laughed. The gleeful look on Tommy's face as he stuck the quarter in was too charming for him to want to agree.

The chorus of clucking that erupted from the machine seemed loud enough to echo through the whole store. And there was a cheery little tune playing along in the background as it spun in its circle. Adam had forgotten about that. 

He glanced back to the checkout isles. Everyone's eyes were on the two of them; he could feel that even without looking, the creeping uncomfortable feeling crawling up his neck. He was pretty sure the look one of the cashiers was giving them meant he wanted them both dead. But then he looked at Tommy, who still seemed to be completely entertained as he watched the blue plastic egg travel down its little tube to the prize slot, and smiled.

Things were quiet once more, the chicken mercifully back to rest, and Tommy reached in to grab the egg. "Let's see what we got." It opened with a _pop_. Inside sat a cheap, plastic ring, a tiny fake diamond stuck to the top.

Tommy took it out, looking it over a moment. "Hm."

"Were you expecting something better?"

"Candy would have been good. But," he reached over, grabbing Adam's hand and bringing it up. The plastic bag swung and crinkled as he moved. "Here."

The ring was small, meant for a child. So as Tommy slid it down Adam's pinky it barely fit.

"You can keep it. Until I can get you something better."

Adam stared at the junky ring for a moment, its off white plastic dulled even further by the harsh store lights. Then he looked back at Tommy. His face was a little red, but his smile was spread wide; closed lipped and corners turned up, a look that went all the way to his eyes. 

Stupidly, the only thing he could think to say in reply was "Okay."

But that seemed to please Tommy well enough, grin splitting to show off his teeth. "C'mon, let's get out of there. These snacks aren't gonna eat themselves."

Adam kept his fist clenched tight as they walked through the parking lot. Fingers curled to keep his new ring safely on his finger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is based on a real quarter machine that lived inside my local Roses as a kid. my mom never let me do it since it was so obnoxious, so 7 year old me will live vicariously through this story, haha.


	21. So Far, So-so [Tanya & Adam]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February 21 prompt: Peace.

"So, how do you feel? About joining the team."

Adam asked the question with nonchalance, but Tanya could see the way he was watching her. Careful, ready to catch anything that might slip through her expression and not her words. This was probably as much of an interrogation as it was a friendly conversation. 

It didn't bother her. She'd have been more surprised if they never bothered to check in on things.

"Honestly? It's way worse than I was expecting. Even with all you guys told me."

Adam didn't look surprised, or disappointed by the answer. Only nodded. “I know what you mean. I felt sort of the same when I joined.”

He didn’t elaborate. Instead he waited, patient. In a real way. Not the fake forced way some people did, like they were trying to seem like they knew how to listen worth a damn but had never actually learned. Like they just wanted you to say something so the conversation could be over. So Tanya took her time to gather her thoughts.

It had been a month. Had _only_ been a month. Everything had changed for her in a snap. And some days, it scared her how easy she had changed with it. But did she regret it? Did it scare her enough to run away?

“It's crazy, but… it feels right, you know? Every time I’m out there. Every punch I land. Some days, I feel like I can’t take it, and I want to give up. But then I put that suit on, and…”

She trailed off, not quite sure how to word the feeling. But Adam smiled at her. A big smile, full face, and she smiled back. He understood without her having to say it.

“Yeah, exactly,” was all he said. Because he couldn’t put it into words either. But they both - all - knew the feeling. This was what they were meant for.


	22. It Is A Road That You Go [Rocky, Jason, Kat, Tommy]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February 22 prompt: War.

"Don't you dare… don't you dare! DON'T YOU-"

The angry shout Rocky let out was muffled by Jason's loud celebratory whoop, his green shell knocking Rocky out of 1st place. Not only did it knock him out of place, it knocked him straight off the track and into the abyss.

"Rainbow Road is such bullshit!" Rocky yelled, eyes still glued to the TV screen and hands clutching his controller even tighter.

"It's all bullshit man," Tommy said, trying to sound like he didn't care one way or another about the race. And that it totally didn't matter that he'd mostly been in last place this whole time. "Get a good box next time and maybe you'll get your revenge."

"No chance!" Jason countered, now in 1st. "Only half the lap left and I'm winning."

"I'll get revenge for you Rocky, just watch," Kat said with a grin. She'd won the right to use the coveted translucent purple controller, and with a click of its plastic button, she let loose the ultimate weapon.

The blue shell went flying down the track. Shouts and laughter erupted from players and the rest of the living room spectators alike.

_Bingo! Bye bye._

Peach sailed across the finish line, followed by the now avenged Toad, and then Wario. Jason's Mario was nowhere to be seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you believe mario kart 64 came out in 97? i think i aged an extra year when i looked it up. if you don't know what the title is referencing and want a laugh, search up "rainbow road song" on youtube. an oldie but a goodie. personally, i always liked the battle arena mode over the races :p


	23. To Find A Little Company [Adam/Tommy]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February 23 prompt: Travel

Abraham fiddled with the brim of his hat in his hands. He knew behind him the sun was setting lower and lower in the sky, but standing there on the porch, he still couldn't bring himself to leave quite yet.

Who would have guessed that the fabled White Stranger lived in a nice cozy cabin, tucked away in a hidden spot not at all a far horse ride away from town. 

Well, he wasn't much of a stranger to Abraham anymore. And this wasn't the first time he had come by. After all the mess with those monsters, Thomas - that was his real name, and a nice one at that, Abraham thought - he had come around a bit more. Spent some time in the Saloon, being friendly like. Still a little bit secretive in his own way. But Abraham didn't mind. 

He'd felt quite honored when one day Thomas had asked him if he'd mind accompanying him to his home and helping with some fixes he needed done to his barn. Homesteading alone wasn't easy work, and it seemed like Thomas didn't have many people he trusted, so Abraham had been happy to agree. It became a usual thing after that. He got invited around every few weeks, always to help with one thing or another. The work was never hard. In truth it was rarely anything that Abraham thought Thomas wasn't capable of handling on his own. But he didn't mind being invited around as often as Thomas liked.

Abraham was sure they spent more time shooting the shit together than getting things done. It was nice.

Today he'd been by to help patch the roof up after a bad storm had blown through the area. That had long since been finished, and full dark wasn't far off now. Which meant Abraham should have already been gonna.

"Well, I guess I better saddle up before I lose the light," he said for the third time in as many minutes. At least this time he placed his hat back on his head. Some progress.

Thomas was leaned up against the frame of the cabin door, propped on his shoulder, arms crossed over his chest. Looking at Abraham like he was a funny joke, with that smile of his. But Abraham didn't mind that either. 

"Suppose so. Thanks again for your help today. Appreciate it, as always." Thomas gave him a hat tip despite not wearing one, and Abraham chuckled. Thomas was still stripped down from their work; only in his white undershirt and pants. Back in his vest and hat and jacket, boots heavy on his feet, Abraham felt overdressed somehow. 

Or like he was seeing something he wasn't supposed to, Thomas looking as relaxed and easy as he did. 

"You know I'm always happy to help. You can call on me anytime you need."

"I'll hold you to that."

Abraham told himself to turn around. Walk off to his horse in the barn, and head down the road. Get gone and keep his big mouth shut.

"And, well, if it's not too out of line for me to say so, I do… rather enjoy your company. And if I could be bolder still, I'd like to think you enjoy mine too." He cleared his throat, willing himself to sound more like a man and less like a mouse. "So if you are ever in need of that, company I mean, then I'd be happy to come by for that too."

His fingers fidgeted uselessly at his sides as he endured the scrutinizing look Thomas was giving him. If only he still had his hat. 

"I'd say you being a little bold is one of the things best about you, Abraham. And I do enjoy your company, quite a lot." Pushing off the wood frame, Thomas straightened himself up. He had a serious sort of expression that Abraham hadn't seen on him before. A stern sincerity. "And if I could keep that company a little longer, I'd like that. You don't have to go."

"Oh." Abraham clasp his hands together in front of him, unable to stand his nerves, squeezing his fingers tightly. "Well."

"I won't be offended if you do, of course," Thomas amended quickly, visibly deflating a little, "I don't want to keep you from anything."

It made Abraham feel a bit better, seeing Thomas looking a little unsure. Not wrapped in his usual composed, confident demeanor. Looking a little more like he felt himself. The stampede in his stomach eased up. Just barely.

"I think I'd like that, to stay. If you don't mind the intrusion."

A smile came back to Thomas at his answer, and Abraham could feel the tips of his ears burning. "Course not. You're always welcome, you know."

Abraham pulled his hat back off his head as Thomas stepped aside, ushering him back into the cabin. The sun was almost full gone now, lost behind the hills with the sky barely holding on to its last threads of pink and orange. But that wasn't any concern of his now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can 100% say this one is my favorite thing out of all of these prompts and i had a lot of fun writing it. so much so that i was tempted to pull it out and turn it into its own thing, but i resisted. however i think i will certainly be revisiting these two at some point!


	24. Got No Escape [Kimberly/Aisha preship]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February 24 prompt: Home.

A knock came at the door, Aisha’s head popping through a second later. “Hey.”

“Hey!” Kimberly gathered herself up a little, sitting up a little straighter on the bed. “What’s up?”

“Mom says dinner will be ready in about 15 minutes, just wanted to give you a heads up.”

“Oh, okay. Thanks.”

Tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear, she waited for Aisha to disappear again. But she didn’t. She inched into the room a little bit more instead, fingers still wrapped around the door knob. “Everything alright?”

“Yeah! Yeah.” Kimberly nodded. “I was just… thinking, that’s all. You know.”

“Well, if you wanna talk, you know where I am.”

She said it lightly, a casual offer between friends. But she had been saying a lot of similar things over the past two weeks that Kimberly had been staying with her family, a guest in the guest room. My home is your home. Make yourself comfortable. You don’t have to ask. Things that anyone would say because it was expected, but Kimberly knew that Aisha never said anything she didn’t mean. Aisha was her friend, had wanted her here and wanted her to be at ease. And in a lot of ways Kimberly was. But a lot of things had also gotten more complicated the longer the two of them had been under the same roof. Sharing dinner, sharing studying, sharing a bed late into the night until one of them had enough sense to leave and go to sleep.

The more familiar things felt, the more out of place it seemed to push her.

“I know. Um, maybe after dinner?”

Aisha smiled, nodded. “Sure. It’s a date.” Then with a wink, she was gone, closing the door behind her.

Losing her gathered poise now that she was alone again, Kimberly fell back into the nest of pillows she kept on her bed. A date. Right.


	25. All That I've Remembered [Adam & Tommy]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February 25 prompt: Belief.

He didn't understand what was going on, where he was, the chaos erupting around him only giving more questions and no answers. Pressing himself into a tighter ball, knees to his chest, he willed himself to be invisible. The table he'd crawled under to avoid that- person, thing, whatever they were, provided some cover. But he knew he was still too exposed. Could feel it. The only reason the suited looney had backed off at all was because another one like it had come along and kicked it in the head. 

He tried to count how many of them there were, but they all moved too quickly. The grotesque monster was at least easy to keep track of. He watched, hoping for some kind of opening in some direction to make a run for it.

"Adam!"

He let out a surprised shout, falling backwards to the dirt as he twisted around to face the voice that had spoken. One of them was crouched at the edge of the table. Scrambling on his hands and heels, he pushed back, torn between wanting to put space between them and not wanting to expose himself further on the other side.

"Come on, we gotta get you out of here!"

The thing held out a hand, reached for him, and he did the only thing he could think to do. He kicked. "Fuck off!"

His foot connected, smacking against red covered fingers with a rubbery thud. The hand was quickly drawn back. "Shit! Ow."

Something knocked against the ground behind him, making him jump. His heart was pounding out of his chest. All he wanted to do was get away, but he didn't dare take his eyes off of the threat right in front of him. 

"Adam, listen to me. I can explain everything but we have to get you out of here first." They glanced away at something, though it was impossible to tell what because of the helmet. It sounded like someone else had called out.

"I'm Adam?"

It was strange, to realize he didn't know. The name looped in his head over and over, a frantic but empty chant. It didn't bring with it any memories or feelings. It was only a word.

The red suited man was looking back at him now. Silent for only a millisecond pause, but it seemed to stretch somehow. "Yes. Your name is Adam. And my name is Tommy. I know you."

Tommy. Tommy Tommy _Tommytommytommytommy_. The loop changed, trying to help fill the blank space he was all too aware of now in his head. This name felt a little different somehow, but-

"I need you to trust me, okay? I'll get you out of here, somewhere safe. And then I can explain. We can help you."

We. He dared to look past _Tommy's_ shoulder to the others like him who were still fighting. A group of them. Against the one who had tried to grab him before, and that creature. And he could tell now, that one looked different. Dressed in a green suit that was similar but off, everything about it not quite right. Like some kind of twisted looking glass reflection. 

"Trust me," he said again, holding out his hand once more. 

Maybe he was stupid. Maybe his brain was malfunctioning, unable to get enough oxygen to think straight, chest too tight and lungs too panicked to work. But he did trust him, somehow. So he took his hand, and in the blink of an eye, they were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> does this actually count as a finished story….. probably not really haha. but oh well! memory loss! we love it folks!


	26. Turn Undead [Kimberly, Tommy, Adam]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February 26 prompt: Magic.

Undead weren't exactly known for their tactical thinking. But trapped with a wall at this back and a line of them in front of him, cut off from the group, Tommy cursed himself for not paying better attention. The plan had been to hit them hard and fast. But when the numbers proved to be higher than thought, he should have shifted course. Stupid.

He raised his shield a little higher, sword ready in his grip. He could use his magic to send them running, but without being able to see where his friends were, he didn't want to risk it. 

It wasn't that he couldn't fight his way out of it. It was probably just going to hurt like hell.

"Don't move one single muscle!"

Kimberly's voice shouted out from the other side of the enemy line, and Tommy froze, thinking she was calling out to him. But in the quite literal blink of an eye he understood what was going on; with unsettling speed, he watched as a thick growth of thorny vines began to twist up from the ground in front of him. 

The undead jerked and groaned, trying to break free as the plants constricted their legs and torsos, sharp points stabbing through soft, rotted flesh. But each of them was stuck firm. Too weak to win against the power of mother nature.

And then another shout echoed out, Adam's voice this time, and the entire line erupted in a burst of hot flame. Tommy jerked back on instinct. 

The screeches and screams that followed made Tommy cringe, sounding almost as unnatural and unholy as the creatures making them. Death came swiftly for most. And for the ones that managed to break free from the now weakened vines in their panicked thrashing, Tommy was ready to step in and cut them down. 

All were soon dealt with, and the flames fizzled. Only swirling smoke and an unpleasant smell were left behind, the room gone quiet. 

"You alright?"

From around the line of smoldering ashes came Adam, followed by Kim. They both looked rough around the edges. Tommy could see Adam's sleeve was shredded on the left side, and Kimberly leaned a bit heavy on her staff as she moved. But they were whole and upright.

He sheathed his sword. "Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks for saving my ass."

They both shrugged, brushing off the thanks. "Let's look around and see why so many of those creeps would be lurking around a place like this." Kimberly said, already slowly walking away.

"Agreed, and then we'll be sure to take a break so we can look at both of your injuries."

That got him matching sets of annoyed looks, but Tommy wasn't going to let himself be deterred. They looked out for him, he'd look out for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for a long while now i have played around in my head with the idea of turning these three into d&d based characters and basically writing out a story campaign. it's the sort of idea that would take like, a novel length to satisfy me haha SO it's very very unlikely to happen. but fun to think about! for reference, tommy is an oath of devotion paladin, adam is a way of four elements monk (but based on a redo of the class), and kim is a dream or land druid. i waffle between them. and they are all fancy aasimar :) spells used in this story are based on entangle and aganazzar's scorcher.


	27. X Marks The Spot... [Aisha, Adam, Rocky]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feburary 27 prompt: Lost.

"Can't we just use our teleporters?"

"No!"

Rocky rolled his eyes at Aisha's firm refusal of his suggestion. A branch snapped under his boot as he walked, and he gave it an extra kick for good measure.

"If we teleport, we won't find the treasure," Adam said, glancing back at him.

"How are we going to find it anyway with no map? And you know what, it's probably been found by now and we're wandering around for nothing."

"They said they'd set off an airhorn when someone came back with it…" Adam offered a reminder of the rules they'd been told before they set off into the forest, though he didn't sound as sure of things as he probably should have.

The game had started off good. With every group set loose in a different section of the forest and with a different set of clues, it was impossible to guess which of them was in the lead, but the three of them had felt confident that they were at least making good progress. Then, of course, the Putties had come. 

They'd managed to hang on to the clues, but the map and compass were gone, and they'd been lead on enough of a goosechase that they couldn't pretend to recognize anything around them. That had been 20 minutes ago, give or take.

"The other guys wouldn't leave us out here forever if the game was over. They'd check in." Aisha pushed aside a low hung branch, ducking slightly. "Besides, like I said a thousand times already, if we make it back to the creek I'm pretty sure we can use the clues alone to find it." For emphasis, she shook the piece of paper in her hand.

The 'treasure' was sure to not be worth the trouble in the end. But none of them were quitters by nature; too stubborn for it. Even Rocky, for all his complaints. So they trudged along in a line, keeping an eye out for markers and signs, determined to see their hunt through to the end.


	28. ...Of Where You Are Gonna Bury Your Friends [Aisha, Adam, Rocky]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February 28 prompt: Found.

“Dude, where are you guys? Are you ok?”

Tommy’s voice followed the beeping of the communicator, Aisha and Rocky crowding around Adam so they could all listen in.

“Yeah, we’re ok. Why? Is something wrong?”

“No, everything is fine,” and now Tommy was clearly trying not to laugh, “but uh, you guys know that the game ended like 30 minutes ago?”

Three different voices shouted _what?_ , a chorus of various levels of indignation.

“Yeah. We thought maybe you were taking your time getting back? Since it’s such a nice day, but….”

Adam cut off the link as Tommy began to laugh in earnest.

“Can we teleport _now_?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> does this count as cheating? probably! but that won't stop me!


	29. Volume Up Up Up [Adam/Tommy, Kimberly/Aisha]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February 29 prompt: Memory.

Driving almost two hours out to get drunk and dance to shitty remixes of top 40 hits at a club might have sounded like overkill to most people. Which was probably why they had all piled into the van Aisha borrowed from her parents that afternoon - stolen blankets and pillows stuffed into the back with water bottles because there was no way in hell they were driving home - without telling anyone exactly where they were headed

But it felt like a pretty good decision to Adam right now, drowning in bass on a dancefloor with Tommy behind him. An arm was wrapped solid around his waist to keep him close, definition of the word dancing being stretched to the limit by a shared rhythm that was more grinding than swaying. Both of them secure in the knowledge that no one knew them or cared at all, not here.

He wasn’t sure what was making his head swim more, all the drinks they’d paid too much money for or Tommy’s lips on his neck while they were standing in a room full of people.

They’d lost track of Kim and Aisha two songs ago. But he wasn’t worried. 

He tipped his head back further, pushed back harder. The colored lights that streaked across the ceiling blurred together into a sloppy rainbow as he watched them. Everything was out of focus for him except for Tommy; everything surreal except for the very real hand making itself at home under the edge of his shirt.

He was pretty sure he laughed as fingers tickled his skin. Or maybe it was a groan. You couldn’t hear anything over the DJ anyway.

They eventually found themselves a corner that was dark enough to pretend it was private, dignity three shots back. And at last call they stumbled their way out into the night and by some miracle back to the car parked in the first big empty lot they had found. 

Somewhere along the way they had found their friends again, both girls covered in conspicuous hickies. 

Adam woke up too early the next morning, stretched out over Tommy in the back-back seat with a body that was trying to make him regret everything and a mouth that tasted like he’d eaten garbage and forgotten. But he could still smell the sweat and aftershave and alcohol on Tommy as he tried to hide his face from the rising sun in his t-shirt, and snippets of the night flooded back in. Crisp and clear despite his state for most of it. He’d never forget any of that. That he was sure of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got drunk and listened to dumb litty and bomb bomb by kard a lot on repeat. that’s my only defense. at least i kept things somewhat innocent…. lmao. 
> 
> BUT WEW, HOLY HELL. made it to the end! thank you to you if you made it to the end as well haha. i had a lot of fun writing these, getting to do some ideas and characters that i probably wouldn’t have touched otherwise because of time and motivation limits. happy to have challenged myself and made it *muscle emoji* say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/trashbrain) or [tumblr](https://depmode.tumblr.com/) if you have PR thoughts you just gotta scream out, or if you want to discuss how much you love adam’s extensive sweater collection.


End file.
